


I'm Dying To Know If It's Killing You (Like It's Killing Me)

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Work trip, bed sharing, cop con, set season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Jake and Amy share a hotel room while denying their feelings for each other. What could go wrong?





	I'm Dying To Know If It's Killing You (Like It's Killing Me)

This was a mistake. That was Amy’s first thought when she opened the hotel door, Jake following closely behind her. Everything about this was a mistake. Amy wracked her brain trying to come up with what was going through her mind when she agreed to share a room with Jake during this years Cop Con. There was supposed to be two beds, but of course there was only one. 

Jake didn’t even seem to bat an eye as he threw his bag down on the floor. He then threw himself on the bed reaching across the bedside table to grab the remote. “What do you think you’re doing?” Amy asked.

“Uh. I was going to watch tv. What are you doing?”

“That’s my side of the bed.” Amy said. 

“Oh I didn’t realize we were calling dibs on which side of the bed we were sleeping on.” Jake said with a smirk on his face.

“I always sleep on the right side.” Amy said waiting for him to move. “Does it seriously not bother you that there is only one bed?” She asked after a moment. He seemed way too cool with that. Especially for someone who had opened up about liking her. 

Jake looked puzzled for a moment. “No. It doesn't bother me.” He moved across the bed to be sitting on the left side making Amy smile, but also cringe as he hadn’t taken off his shoes. “We’re both adults, I think we can handle sharing a bed this isn’t junior high.”

“Those are bold words coming from someone who hasn’t left junior high.”

“HA HA.” He shouted back at her. “You’re so funny.” He said in the most mocking tone he could muster. “But if it bothers you that much, I can sleep in the desk chair or the bathtub. I could even sleep on the floor.”

“No Jake it’s fine. Don’t worry about. We’ll make the best of it.” Jake nodded flipping through the tv channels until he found a channel that was playing with Die Hard. He nearly screamed when he found it. She pulled out her book and began reading. Her mind wasn’t exactly on the book however as out of the corner of her eye she could see Jake mouthing every word. It was the cutest thing ever. 

“I’m going to take a shower real quick.” Jake said when the movie was over. The credits were still rolling and it honestly annoyed her that he got up in the middle of them. Amy only nodded in response trying to finish reading the chapter. 

She heard the water turn on from the other room and then her mind was a goner. Any chance she had of concentrating was quickly thrown out the window. She did not like Jake. No way. But for some reason she couldn’t stop thinking about him standing there under the water. She imagined the way he would run his hands through his curly hair as he washed out the shampoo. There was an aching in her chest. She recognized the feeling but refused to acknowledge it. She wanted nothing more than to march into that bathroom and get into the shower with him. Amy threw the book across the room letting it hit the tv before falling to the floor.

She buried her head into the hotel’s pillow and screamed into it until there was no more oxygen in her lungs. These thoughts had to stop. She did not like Jake Peralta. Maybe it had just been too long. Amy got out of the bed and went to retrieve her book. She tried to concentrate on the words on the page, but no matter how many times she read them she couldn’t understand them. 

The bathroom door opened and Amy shut her eyes tight forcing her lungs to take a deep breathe. When she opened them he was walking through the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “What the hell?” She screamed at him covering her eyes with her hands but leaving enough room for her to peep through.

“Sorry I forgot my clothes.” Jake said as he started digging through his bag. Amy watched him as he pulled what he needed before standing back up. The four drink Amy part of her brain wished that he would drop the towel on accident. She wanted, needed, to know. 

Jake came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later wearing swim trunks his hair still wet. “I’m going to go down to the pool. You wanna go?”

“Sure.” She said throwing her book down on the nightstand. “Give me a second.” She got out of the bed digging through her bag until she found the blue bikini she had packed. After changing she left the bathroom and couldn’t help but notice the way Jake’s eyes darkened for as second as his adam’s apple bobbed. “Ready?” She asked and Jake nodded. 

Jake walked towards the elevator banks.“Uh can we take the stairs?” Amy asked feeling the panic rise in her stomach.

“Why?” Jake asked. “Oh yeah. Claustrophobic, totally forgot.” He said. 

“It’s fine. The stairs are actually faster.”

“You want to bet?” 

“Sure. First one in the pool wins.”

“Deal.” Jake said as he hit the down button. Just as he did Amy took of running down the stairwell taking the steps two at a time. When she reached the ground floor she sprinted as fast as she could down the hallway. She swiped her key card at the door for the pool and quickly ran across the floor even though the sign said no running. The water was freezing but she didn’t care. It didn’t take long before Jake was frantically unlocking the door. Amy submerged herself underwater so that he wouldn’t see she was already here. She came up when she felt the waves from him jumping in hit her.

“Beat you!” She shouted. 

“Damn it!” Jake exclaimed splashing water at her. She turned her back trying to conceal the laugh that escaped from the back of her throat and smile on her face. “You cheated somehow.”

“Please explain to me how I cheated running down the stairs?” Amy counted a smirk growing on her face.

“Could be a second elevator just down the hall. Maybe you didn’t run down the stairs, maybe you jumped. Could’ve been a trap door somewhere leading to a whole secret network of tunnels leading straight to the pool. You tell me how you did it.”

“Well shit you got me. I used the hotels secret network of tunnels.”

“I knew it!” Jake exclaimed. “But also should I make tunnels in the precinct for the 

halloween heist?” Amy honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“You’re so dumb.” Amy said moving to splash more water in face. As she went to move her arm though Jake caught her wrist stopping her. Amy nearly lost her balance but was stopped from falling by Jake’s arms. His hand held the small of her back to steady her. 

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Amy responded nearly out of breath for no apparent reason. She did not like Jake. Yet for some reason all she wanted to do was find out how soft his lips were. Her skin was burning where his hands still sat. When he looked down at her she saw everything she was thinking in his expression. Rational thinking quickly went out the window as Amy stood on her tiptoes to close the distance between them.

Just as their lips were about to touch the pool doors opened and all of their co workers were walking into the pool gossiping about someone from the Buffalo department. Amy quickly put space between Jake and her as if to act like nothing happened. 

Soon the rest of their co workers were in the pool. Amy tried to act like nothing had happened. Technically nothing did happen. But still she couldn’t quite shake the look of compassion in his eyes and the flutter of her heart behind her rib cage. 

Later that night Jake is sitting on the bed when Amy came out of the bathroom her hair still wet from the shower. And damn it Charles was right, he was actually wishing that he had been the one in that bathroom to wash her hair. Jake shut his eyes tight trying to not think about it. He should never agree with Charles on a sexual matter. What was wrong with him? 

“Shit!” Amy said digging through her bag. “Do you happen to have an extra shirt that I can borrow, I forgot my sleep shirt at home?”

“No sorry.” Jake said.

“Can I have your sleep shirt?” Amy asked. 

“What!?” Jake exclaimed. “Then I won’t have anything to sleep in.”

“But I don’t want to sleep in just a bra.” Amy whined. Jake got up off the bed and dug around in his bag until he pulled out a black shirt and tossed it at her. “Thanks!” Amy said walking back into the bathroom to put it on.

When she walked out of the bathroom Jake’s mouth went completely dry. Seeing Amy Santiago in nothing but short shorts and one of his shirts was something that he had fantasized about far too often. And now here she was. Amy sat down in the bed. “Are you ready to go to sleep?” She asked. 

Jake nodded turning off the tv. He got up off the bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants out of his bag. When he walked out of the bathroom Amy suddenly regretted taking his shirt. She couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering down his chest following the little patch of hair in the center down to his navel. 

When he sits down on his side of the bed, the entire mattress sinks. Amy grabs a few of the pillows that were not being used and stacks them between the two of them. “What are you doing?” He asks her. 

“Making some privacy. What are you doing?” Jake groaned in response but she could hear him flopping over in the bed. She couldn’t concentrate on anything. The smell of Jake on his shirt was so intoxicating. She wanted to bottle it up and keep it forever. Amy turns on her side away from the pillow wall closing her eyes tight praying to God for some kind of sleep tonight.

_“Morning!” Amy said walking out of his bedroom wearing one of his plaid shirts that had been abandoned on the ground the night before. She smiled at her boyfriend who was frying eggs._

_“Hey.” Jake said looking up at her smiling widely at the sight. “How did you sleep?” He asked._

_“Good. Until this morning when I realized that you were gone.” She sat down on the kitchen counter next to him. “You should’ve stayed.”_

_“I wanted to make you breakfast.” Jake said smiling at her as he continued to scramble the eggs. “Trust me, it wasn’t easy to walk away this morning.”_

_“Well you shouldn’t have.” Amy said watching as he put the eggs on a plate. He then turned to her sleeping between her legs._

_“Well I don’t have to leave now.”_

_“Good.” Amy breathed wrapping her legs around his waist as he leaned in to press a kiss against her lips. It started out chaste, lips just brushing against each other nothing more nothing less. But then Amy grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him even closer to her. His hand wandered into her hair as she parted her lips for him._

_She untucked his shirt from his pants allowing her hands to wander up and down his chest as they had the night before. As he kissed down her jaw Amy let out whimpers of pleasure. “Your eggs are getting cold.” He said just as he was about to reach that spot on her neck that he knew she loved._

Jake laid awake for what felt like hours. Counting sheep was pointless, instead he was reciting Die Hard to himself. The room was silent except for Amy’s light snores. Jake closed his eyes and tried desperately to ignore the overwhelming feeling for the girl that was laying next to him. 

_Amy frantically grabbed at him in the middle of the night. The moonlight streaking through the blinds showed that her face was completely tear stained. “What’s wrong?” He asked sitting up in the bed._

_She looked over at him as if she was questioning his existence for a second. “Sorry.” She said looking down at the comforter. “It was just a bad dream. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”_

_“It’s okay.” Jake said as he laid back down. “Come here.” He motioned her towards him. Amy laid back down in the bed resting her head on Jake’s chest. She wrapped her arm around his torso with such tight force as if she was scared to let go. “Do you want to talk about?” He asked as he put his hands under her shirt rubbing her bare back in a soothing manner. He felt her relax further into him._

_“It’s stupid. You’ll make fun of me.” Amy said her grasp around his torso still suffocatingly tight, but Jake didn’t mind. He ran one of his hands through her hair that was naturally curled from when she had showered earlier._

_“I guarantee it wasn’t stupid. Nothing that gets you this worked up is stupid Ames.” He said. Jake could feel her tears seeping through his shirt._

_“You had left again. And I...I missed you. So much.” she sobbed her entire body shaking in his arms. He tightened his arms around her suddenly understanding why she was holding him so tight._

_“Amy I would never leave you.” He said praying that she would stop crying. There was nothing in the world he hated more than when she was upset._

_“But you have. You’ve done it before Jake. What would be different this time. I can’t lose you again.” Her body was still violently shaking against him. Her sobs creating echoes through his ribs._

_“Ames we weren’t dating when I left for the mafia. I love you and I promise that I would never leave you.”_

_“The mafia?” Amy questioned. “I’m not talking about the mafia. I mean sure I missed you, but it wasn’t the same once we got together. I can’t do it again Jake. I can’t spend every night falling asleep with a cold side of the bed.”_

_“Babe.” Jake said. “I don’t know what you’re talking about right now, but I promise it was all just a bad dream. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Jake took one of her hands from his side and moved it up to his chest to rest right on top of his heart. Her sobs and calmed down quite a bit and her grip on his side and let up as she felt his heart beating._

_“I love you so much.” She whispered burying her face into his chest._

_“I love you too.” Jake said smiling at the way the moonlight hit her wedding ring sending a beam of light straight into the ceiling._

Amy woke up in the middle of the night with her head on something that wasn’t her pillow. It took her a moment to realize that her head was resting on Jake’s shoulder. Squinting in the dark she could make out a couple of pillows laying on the ground. Her arm was wrapped around him and when she realized she quickly pulled away. It took a second to get herself out of his grip without waking him. 

When she finally slipped out of his arms she heard him groan at the loss of contact. Amy rolled over so that she wasn’t facing him. Even with the lights completely off she could feel the red in her checks from her dream and the fact that she woke up cuddling with him. 

She tried to ignore the way she felt. Tried to ignore how happy she felt in that dream, how nice it felt to call him hers. She didn’t want to think about the way it felt like his arms were made to hold her, or how his shoulder was somehow more comfortable than this hotel pillow. All she wanted to do was go back to New York where she was able to completely deny the fact that she, Amy Santiago, liked Jacob Peralta.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
